Zemsta Pana Kokosa
Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinek 10 'Victoria: '''Poprzednim razem w... Totalnej Porażce! Nasza wyspa (raczej moja) zatopiła się i musieliśmy przenieść się na sąsiadująca wyspę. Droga powietrzna czy morska, nie ma znaczenia bo i tak był ubaw. Najlepszy gdy okazało się, że był remis, bo niewiadomo było kto dotarł pierwszy. Ale i tak wypadła jedna osoba. Mowa o Matte. Ehh... miłość jednak jest ślepa. Zobaczcie co nowego w dzisiejszym odcinku TOTALNEJ! PORAŻKI! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPY!!! ''Czołówka! Muzyka: I wanna be famous! Na początku kamery pojawiaja się w różnych miejscach mi.n. na drzewie, w krzakach, w rzece. Potem kamera leci koło Victorii, a z drugiej strony jest kot Emily, który skacze na prowadzącą. Potem jest rzeka i tratwa, na której siedzą Matt i AJ. Odlatują z niej wszystkie papugi i mogą być już sami, jednak spadają z wodospadu. Potem na klifie jest Kayla i Maia które się biją, a obok Sandy rzuca telefon o ziemie. Ten telefon się odbija od wszystkich i wszyscy spadają. Na następnej scenie Lyl i Masaki są na drzewie. Masaki poluje na zwierzęta a Lyl gra na konsoli. Nagle na Masakiego spadają Kayla i Maia i razem z nimi spada dalej. Później widzimy, jak Ty próbuje ignorować Davisa, który śpiewa mu, oraz Caroline, która powtarza mu zasady. Natomiast obok jest Roberto, który kopie piłkę i trafia w wielkiego robota którym okazuję się być Nina. A za nim jest Jake który na to wszystko patrzy. Na końcu na ognisku widać jak Matt i AJ chcą się całować, jednak to tylko lalki którymi bawi się Victoria. W nowych domkach Nowe domki różniły się od tych starych. Były jak te ze starych sezonów. W jednym spały dziewczyny w drugim chłopaki. W pierwszym domku Roberto był już na nogach i przygotowywał się do biegu. Jake to zauważył. 'Jake: '''Co ty już wstałeś? '''Roberto: '''Zawsze tak wstawałem '''Jake: '''Tak? Jakoś nie zauważyłem '''Roberto: '''A tak przy okazji. Wyglądasz dziwnie... '''Jake: 'Że co Kur... 'Roberto: '...coś masz na czole Jake wstał, podszedł do łazienki, by przejrzeć się w lustrze. Na miejscu zobaczył, że ma dziwny odcisk na czole. Jakby ktoś w nocy mu taki zrobił. Był to krzyż maltański. Chłopak dziwił się bardzo i zastanawiał się kto mógł to zrobić. Jedyna osoba która mogła popełnić ten czyn, to Roberto. Wyszedł z łazienki by z nim porozmawiać, jednak w domku nie było już jego. W domku dziewczyn Nina zajęła łazienke Mai, a ta się strasznie niecierpliwiła. 'Maia: '''Ile ci jeszcze zajmie? '''Nina: '''Długo! '''Maia: '''Uuuuurgh! W pokoju zwierzeń: Maia '''Nina: '''Ona to robi celowo! Czuje to! Wiem, że chce się mnie pozbyć, ale jej się to nie opłaca, bo w pojedynke nie pokona chłopaków. W kurorcie ''Victoria wypoczywała w luksusowym kurorcie, w którym przedtem odpoczywali wyeliminowani, ale skoro nie ma już ich na wyspie, prowadząca postanowiła przejąć kurort. 'Victoria: '''Czuje się jak u siebie w domu. '''Andy: '''Eee...a to nie jest twoja willa? '''Victora: '''Nie... chyba ''Nagle koło kurortu przebiega Roberto. Victoria zauważa go, ale ten jej nie. 'Victoria: '''O nie! O nie! O nie! '''Andy: '''Co sie dzieje? '''Victoria: '''On może nam popsuć dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Zrób coś '''Andy: '''Eee... OK ''Andy bierze wyrzutnie do piłeczek tenisowych i celuje w Roberto. Wystrzeliwują ją i ta trafia w jego plecy, popychając go. Akurat przebiegał koło klifu i teraz spada z niego prosto do wody, krzycząc. 'Victoria: '''Cios w plecy! ''Victoria i Andy przebijają piątke. Przed domkami Pozostałą trójka się już obudziła i powoli była gotowa na wyjście. Nina stała już przed domkami, podczas gdy Maia jeszcze wychodziła z łazienki. Dziewczyna usłyszała takie ogłoszenie. 'Victoria: '''Prosze o uwage! DZISIAJ wyzwanie omówię wam przed domkami. '''Nina: '''No to nawet nie będę musiała nigdzie iść. ''Maia wyszła ze swojego domku i zaczęła narzekać. 'Maia: '''Ooough! Tak długo byłaś w łazience, że teraz musiałam się myć na szybko i nie jestem do końca czysta. '''Nina: '''No, ale ja też może chce być czysta? '''Maia: '''Ale ty już jest nad-czysta! ''Z domku wyłazi Jake. 'Jake: '''Nie narzekajcie dziewczyny! Ja w ogóle nie zdążyłem się umyć. '''Nina i Maia: '''O fuuu! W pokoju zwierzeń: Jake '''Jake: '''Wiedziałem, że tak zareagują, ale to dla mnie nic dziwnego. Ja razem z Roberto, spokojnie sobie z nimi poradzimy. W końcu my potrafimy więcej niż one. Przed domkami ponownie ''Z ziemi pojawił się telewizor, a w nim Victoria. 'Victoria: '''Czas omówić dzisiejsze wyzwanie! '''Maia: '''Victoria, czemu tym razem nie widzimy się, tylko rozmawiasz z nami przez kamerkę? '''Victoria: '''Wole siedzieć w kurorcie niż na tej waszej polance. Przejdźmy do rzeczy - ponieważ została was czwórka dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie... ''Przerwała ponieważ otoczyły ją dziwne osoby. Zaskoczona patrzyła się na nie, a te zakleiły jej usta taśmą. Po tym związały ją, oraz wzięły ze sobą, zostawiając włączoną kamerkę. Całą tą akcje widział szef, który obserwował ich z tyłu jedząc popcorn. 'Andy: '''Co się właśnie wydarzyło? '''Nina: '''Nie wiem, wygląda na to, że Victoria została porwana. '''Andy: '''ALE PRZEZ KOGO! '''Wszyscy: '''NIE WIEMY!!! ''Andy zaczął nerwowo chodzić tu i tam. Myślał nad tym kto mógł to zrobić. 'Andy: '''Słuchajcie! Musicie ją odnaleźć z powrotem, ponieważ bez niej program się skończy i nikt z was nie wygra. '''Maia: '''Nieeeeeeee! '''Andy: '''Dlatego właśnie musicie ją odnaleźć. Weźcie te torby, przydadzą wam się. ''Andy rzucił dwie duże torby pod nogi Jake'a, Mai oraz Niny. Podnieśli je z ziemi. 'Andy: '''Dobra! A teraz odnajdźcie naszą Victorie! '''Jake: '''Zaraz a gdzie Roberto? ''Roberto przybył na polane, cały mokry i zmęczony. 'Nina: '''Roberto co ci się przytrafiło? '''Roberto: '''Coś mnie popchnęło i spadłem z klifu do wody. '''Nina: '''Ouu... '''Maia: '''Tak, to było na pewno "coś" '''Andy: '''Nie ma teraz na to czasu, lećcie już! ''Wszyscy ruszyli do biegu. Jedynie Roberto nie wiedział co się dzieje. 'Roberto: '''Ale jakie jest wyzwanie? ''Jake wziął go za rękę i pobiegli razem. 'Jake: '''Opowiem ci po drodze! Las: Dziewczyny ''Maia i Nina szły przez las w poszukiwaniu jakiś wskazówek które pomogły by im znaleźć Victorie. 'Maia: '''Tak właściwie to od czego mamy zacząć. '''Nina: '''Hm... może zacznijmy od tego miejsca gdzie została schwytana. '''Maia: '''Tak! Przy okazji wypoczniemy w kurorcie. '''Nina: '''Nie mamy na to czasu, musimy wygrać i wyeliminować chłopaków. '''Maia: '''Uhh... ''Dziewczyny skierowały się w kierunku luksusowej willy. Willa Maia i Nina już dotarły na miejsce i zaczęły szukać jakiś śladów zbrodni. Nina znalazła miejsce w którym mogła być nagrana zbrodnia. 'Nina: '''Chyba to tu właśnie Victoria została porwana. ''Tymczasem Maia odpoczywała na leżaku. 'Nina: '''Maia przestań! Musimy ją odnaleźć, a co jeśli coś jej zrobili? '''Maia: '''Ty wierzysz w to całe porwanie? Przecież to jest ustalone! Niby kto miał by ją porwać, jak nie jacyś pomocnicy, tak jak ten wariat z tamtej nocy. '''Nina: '''No w sumie, ale i tak musimy ją znaleźć by wygrać wyzwanie. '''Maia: '''Oj no dobra już idę! ''Maia powoli wstała z leżaka i ociągająca kierowała się do miejsca, gdzie stała Nina. 'Nina: '''Patrz! Tu jest taśma klejąca. Taka jaką przykleili jej usta. Najwyraźniej, udało się jej zedrzeć jedną, ale przykleili drugą. '''Maia: '''To pewnie ślad... '''Nina: '''Oj przestań! Idziemy w tamtym kierunku. '''Maia: '''A czemu w tamtym? '''Nina: '''Bo tam skierowali się porywacze. '''Maia: '''Serio? ''Nina weszła w krzaki, w które weszli również porywacze i nie słuchała już Mai. Dziewczyna przerzuciła oczami oraz wyruszała za nią. W tym momencie widzimy, jak całę to szaleństwo obserwuje szef. 'Andy: '''A! To moment w którym mam powiedzieć co po przerwie? Zobaczycie po przerwie w Totalnej Porażce Tropikalnej Wyspie. Las: Chłopaki ''Jake i Roberto szli nadal przez las. Jake wyjaśnił już wszystko Roberto, a ten zareagował kontrowersyjnie. 'Roberto: '''Dla mnie to pewnie ustalone! Tak jak te całe wyzwanie z Królem Nocy. '''Jake: '''Tak, to wyglądało prawdziwie ale to nie było do końca ustalone. '''Roberto: '''Pewnie, będzie tak i teraz. Niby będą chcieli ją zabić, ale w ostatnim momencie, wyjaśnią nam, że to wyzwanie. A tak przy okazji - nosisz opaskę by... '''Jake: '''Tak ''W krzakach zaczęło coś szeleścić. Jake i Roberto natychmiastowo zareagowali. 'Jake: '''Cii... ''Szelest ten był coraz głośniejszy i energiczny. Chłopcy przygotowali się do obrony. Wylazło z krzaków jednak coś innego niż można było się spodziewać. To były tylko Nina i Maia. 'Jake: '''Uff... '''Maia: '''Chłopaki co wy robicie? '''Jake: '''Idziemy przez las, a na co wygląda? '''Maia: '''Od kiedy nosisz opaskę? '''Jake: '''A po co ci ta informacja? '''Maia: '''Bo chce wiedzieć '''Jake: '''Od dziś '''Nina: '''Czyli jednak zgubiliśmy trop. A niech TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ''Po całym lesie rozniosło się echo. Z wszystkich stron, zaczęli słychać szelest i tym razem to nie były dziewczyny. Było to coś o wiele większego. To coś otoczyło ich z wszystkich stron i nie było miejsca na ucieczkę. Przygotowywali się na najgorsze. Po jakimś czasie, szelest ucichł. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni, że ktoś kto ma zamiar ich atakować, poszedł. Pozory jednak mylą. Gdy Roberto stawił jeden krok, z krzaków wyskoczyła cała masa tubylców. Mieli one dziwne stroje, włócznie oraz wielkie maski. Dodatkowo mieli pomalowane ciało. 'Maia: '''Co do... '''Nina: '''Nie ruszajcie się... ''W mgnieniu oka, jednak strzałka usypiająca trafiła Jake'a. Kolejnie Roberto, Maie i w końcu Nine - tak, że nawet tego nie zauważyli. W wiosce tubylców Gdy obudzili się, nie byli jeszcze do końca przytomni, ale zauważyli, że są na jakiejś dziwnej polanie. Pierwsza zobaczyła to Nina, która najszybciej oprzytomniała. 'Nina: '''Co-co się dzieje? '''Jake: '''Gdzie jesteśmy? I czemu nie mogę się ruszać. ''Strzałki usypiające jeszcze nie przestały działać i nie mogli się ruszać. Byli także związani co jeszcze bardziej utrudniało im ruch. 'Maia: '''Ej! Ktoś nas związał. ''Nagle cały rozmazany widok znikł i widzieli już dokładnie wszystko co się wokół nich działo. Byli w jakiejś wiosce tubylców i byli oni zdobyczą. Przygotowywali się do konsumpcji ofiary. Tańcem wyrażali ich apetyt. Cały czas tańczyli wokół nich, pokrzykując przy tym. 'Roberto: '''Heloł! Jesteśmy w wiosce dzikusów! '''Nina: '''Tubylców! To jaśniejsze określenie. '''Roberto: '''Oj tam! Oj tam! To nie zmienia faktu, że mogą nam coś zrobić. ''Maia próbowała wyjąć swoją rękę, która również była przywiązani do drzewa. Tak jak wszyscy oni. Błyskawicznie jeden z tubylców podbiegł do niej i przystawił nóż do szyi, po czym odparł coś w ich języku. 'Maia: '''Czy ktoś rozumie, co oni mówią? '''Roberto: '''Nie, nie znam tubylcowego. '''Nina: '''Nie możemy się poruszać, bo inaczej nam coś zrobią. ''Jake nie słuchał ich. Jego czoło nagle zaczęło go swędzieć a on sam nie mógł coś z nim zrobić. Próbował gestami powiedzieć o tym tubylcom, z nadzieją, że pomogą mu. Nadzieja ta jednak była nikła. 'Jake: '''AAAŁ! Czy - można - pomóc - mi? '''Roberto: '''O co chodzi? '''Jake: '''Czoło zaczęło mnie swędzieć, podejrzewam, że to przez ten... ''Jeden plemiennik podszedł do niego i przedarł opaskę swoim nożem. Wtedy wszyscy zobaczyli co chłopak miał na czole. 'Maia: '''Jake, skąd ci się to wzięło? '''Jake: '''Nie wiem, jak już się obudziłem to tak miałem. Ale wiem kto mógł to zrobić. '''Roberto: '''Kto? ''Jake spojrzał wilkiem na Roberto. Tymczasem tubylcy naradzali się ze sobą. Cała czwórka nie wiedziała o co im może chodzić. Po pewnej chwili jeden z nich podszedł do Jake ponownie. Wziął nóż, oraz próbował poćwiartować Jake'a... albo linę. Od teraz cała czwórka była wolna, a tubylcy wzięli Jake'a. 'Jake: '''Ej dokąd mnie niesiecie? Postawcie mnie! ''Plemienni nie mieli zamiaru tego zrobić. Nieśli go do swojego wodza, by pokazać mu, kim on tak naprawdę jest. 'Roberto: '''Czemu go wzięli? '''Nina: '''To chyba przez ten symbol na czole. ''Tubylcy go tak nieśli, aż dotarli wreszcie do tronu, na którym siedział wódz. Poddani odkryli liście i wreszcie dowiedzieli się, kim tak naprawdę jest wódz. Był to... Pan Kokos. Tak, to Pan Kokos który kiedyś został wymyślony przez innego uczestnika Totalnej Porażki. 'Nina: '''Kokos? '''Jake: '''Kokos? '''Tubylcy: '''Kokossss... ''Jedni plemiennicy biegną po jakieś rzeczy, inni już je przynoszą. Dają Jake'owi berło, laskę, oraz koronę zrobioną z liści. Jest to znak, że ta osoba ma królewskie pochodzenie. W ich plemieniu najwyraźniej krzyż maltański znaczył pochodzenie królewskie. Jeśli by się temu przyjrzeć to Pan Kokos również go miał. Do Jake podszedł starszy wioski i zaczął mówić. 'Starszy Wioski: '''Mara moja juu ya wakati, kwa kweli si muda mrefu uliopita. Mtu huyu ni mtoto wa Bwana Nazi. Kutoka kizazi hadi kizazi kiongozi hakuwa na watoto, kwa sababu nazi si kuzaliwa, lakini hatimaye! Hii wakati sisi hatimaye watoto! ''Wszyscy nie wiedzieli o czym on mówi, bo nikt nie znał ich języka. 'Jake: '''Eee Co? To znaczy. Dzięki - wam - jestem - wzruszenie - bardzo - ważność - bardzo - dla - mnie - dziękuje - raz - jeden ''Wszyscy się radowali i tańczyli wokół niego. Tymczasem Nina, Maia i Roberto którzy myśleli, że byli już wolni, zostali nadal zatrzymani przez tubylców. W tym momencie wszyscy przestali tańczyć i spojrzeli na tą trójkę. Jedna osoba zaczęła coś do nich mówić. 'Jeden z tubylców: '''Kuacha chakula cha jioni! '''Roberto: '''Ma ktoś tłumacza? '''Nina: '''Serio? ''Związali ich z powrotem i zaczęli pokrzykiwać. Cieszyli się z tego niezmiernie czyli Jake był już pewny, że chcą ich zjeść. 'Jake: '''Stójcie! ''Wszyscy przestali krzyczeć i tańczyć. 'Jake: '''To znaczy... Zostawić - ich - w - spokoju - to - przyjaciele. ''Nad Jake'em przelatywał ptak i akurat w tym momencie przyszło mu na potrzeby. Ptak wycelował w czoło Jake i trafił idealnie. 'Maia: '''Fuuuuuuj! ''Tubylcy zamiast patrzyć na niego z uśmiechem, byli teraz do niego wrogo nastawieni. W jednym momencie zaczęli go przekrzykiwać. Podnieśli włócznie i celowali w niego. 'Jake: '''Chwila! Teraz mnie nie wielbicie? ''Chłopak zaczął natychmiastowo uciekać. Minął pozostałą trojkę, która była przywiązana do drzewa i biegł dalej. 'Roberto: '''Hej! A co z nami? ''Jeden z tubylców wycelował w Jake włócznią, rzucił nią, ale chybił. Trafił w linę która przywiązywała tą trojkę do drzewa. Wolni, zaczęli gonić za Jake'em. Za nimi pobiegło całe plemię dzikusów. Kurort ponownie Nieświadomi niczego sobie uczestnicy, nie wiedzieli, że całe to wyzwanie było ustawione. Victoria tymczasem opalała się w swoim kurorcie razem z Andy'm. 'Victoria: '''Myślisz, że ile im jeszcze zajmie? '''Andy: '''Dużo... poprzednie wyzwania fartem wygrywali. '''Victoria: '''Taak! ''W krzakach zaczęło coś szeleścić. Andy wstał i był gotowy by wystrzelić piłeczkę tenisową w przeciwnika. Z nich wybiegł dziwnie ubrany Jake, który gdy zobaczył Victorię zatrzymał się. 'Jake: '''Co jest? ''Andy wystrzelił piłeczkę, jednak chybił. 'Victoria: '''O nie! O nie... ''Z krzaków wybiegła pozostała trójka. 'Nina: '''Doganiają nas! '''Maia: '''Ej! To przecież Victoria! ''Z nieba nagle spadł tajemniczy kokos. Był to właśnie wódz tego plemienia. Wpadł prosto na Victorie i zrzucił ją z leżaka. 'Victoria: '''Kokos? ''Z krzaków wybiegło całe plemię i zatrzymało się. 'Victoria: '''Tubylcy? ''Jake podbiegł do Victorii. 'Jake: '''AAAAA! Uważaj! To jest wódz tego plemienia, on jest wielki i potężny i zrobi ci krzywdę! ''Jake kopnął kokosa którego tak bardzo wywyższali. Owoc poleciał wysoko i wpadł do morza, pełnego rekinów. Te zrobiły sobie od razu z niego obiad. Na tą akcję, tubylcy zareagowali inaczej niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał. Zamiast atakować Jake'a, oni po prostu uciekli do krzaków. 'Nina: '''I już? '''Roberto: '''Czemu uciekli? '''Victoria: '''Co tu się wydarzyło? '''Jake: '''Chyba zrozumieli wreszcie jak bardzo jestem potężny! '''Victoria: '''Czyli najwyraźniej nie wykonaliście wyzwania, tylko wpadliście w jedno z plemię, zamieszkujących tą wyspę. '''Wszyscy: '''COOOOOOOOOO? '''Nina: '''To nie było wyzwanie? '''Victoria: '''Nie! Mieliście odnaleźć trzech porywaczy, którzy tak naprawdę byli stażystami, którzy się przebrali. Szef, miał obserwować całą tą akcje... ''Jake przerwał jej. 'Jake: '''Czyli przez cały czas, byliśmy w realnym niebezpieczeństwie i tubylcy mogli nas zabić? '''Victoria: '''Eeem... tak ''Jake zemdlał i padł na podłogę. Na ceremonii Jake się wreszcie ocknął i mogli już rozpocząć ceremonie eliminacyjną. '''Victoria: '''Dzisiejsze wyzwanie, nie było takie jakie miało być. Co więcej - nikt go nie wykonał. Ale przeżyliście inny szok. Więc... daruje sobie dziś eliminacje. '''Wszyscy: '''Woooohooooo! '''Victoria: '''Ale... przygotujcie się na jutro, bo już się nie wyminiecie od wykonania wyzwania. Szef przypilnuje tego. Jake '''Jake: '''Hę? '''Victoria: '''Postanawiam cię nagrodzić, jedną nocą spędzoną w jednym z pokoi mojej willi. '''Jake: '''Wooohoooo! Zawsze coś '''Victoria: '''I... to tyle... Dziś dziwnie zleciał odcinek, ale następny będzie jeszcze bardziej emocjonujący. Czwórka uczestników, jedna wyspa i okrągły milion dolarów! Przekonajcie się kto straci szanse na jego wygrane już w następnym odcinku: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻKI! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPY!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinki